Separate Whole
by Kimiko Nanasawa
Summary: Luke/Asch PWP, Luke topping. Asch is angry and storms off to Sheridan to cool down, when who should appear but Luke. Rated M.


There were times he wanted to punch someone, and others where he just wanted to be left alone so he could brood on his own. This was one of those times.

Asch was fed up with everything. Van had pissed him off for the last time, spouting off nonsense about how the Score was wrong. Sure he knew that it wasn't right, but the way he made it sound was just…aggravating. So he had stormed off to Sheridan in hopes of clearing his mind and maybe going for a fly with Genji in the Albiore II. When he arrived though, he found that Genji was out on an errand for his grandfather and the only Albiore that was here was the replica's. Damn.

Upon entering the small village he made a beeline for the inn. He was tired. And who else should be at the inn but his favorite person in the world, that redheaded replica.

"What are you doing here?" they both screamed at each other simultaneously, pointing fingers. Asch rolled his eyes, turning around and heading straight for the pier where there was a view of the ocean. He heard footsteps coming after him.

"Don't follow me, you idiot. I want to be alone." There was a hand on his shoulder now.

"Asch, why are you angry? I mean, you're always angry but you seem…angrier now. What's wrong?" Luke blinked his green eyes at his mirror image.

"Th-There's nothing wrong. Just go away." He shook the hand off and continued to the pier.

"H-Hey! If you're angry, then let's talk about it!" The young man ran after the God General, which seemed to piss him off even more. Asch spun to look at him. His emerald eyes quivered.

"There's nothing to talk about, you dreck. I'd prefer to be left alone thank you very much." He was about to push Luke away when suddenly there was the feeling of someone's lips on his. He struggled to get free but it wasn't really possible, seeing as how Luke kept pushing him into the railing. Once he was able to part himself from the replica's lips he spat onto the ground, wiping his mouth. "What the hell?" Luke frowned as he heard Asch's words.

"You wouldn't stop yelling, so I figured this was the best way to shut you up." He huffed angrily, still frowning. "Idiot." He took Asch's hand. "Come on."

"Where are you taking me?" Asch asked him, finding that his mirror image was surprisingly strong. No matter how hard he jerked his hand he couldn't get free. "Hey!"

"I'm taking you to an empty lot next to the flight laboratory. If you're so angry, then I have the perfect way to get rid of that." Once they were finally there Luke let go of his original and stepped away from him, looking straight into his eyes. Asch stepped back.

"Wh-Why are you looking at me like that?" he asked, noticing a slight change in the other's eyes. They had become clouded with…something, and it wasn't rage. Nor was it sadness. Was it admiration? Suddenly he found Luke kissing him again. He sighed angrily; what the hell was it with this guy and kissing him? He found himself kissing him back. It felt strange to be kissing a man from Asch's view, but Luke thought nothing of it. In fact, he sort of liked Asch. Suddenly he could feel the cover of his uniform being lifted up. The blush on his face matched his crimson hair nicely. He knew where this was going and yet he couldn't stop Luke. He wanted him to keep going.

_Quickly. This must be done quickly, or they might come looking for us. _Luke's lips left Asch's and headed for his neck. A small grunt left the God General's lips as he planted small kisses on his skin. "A-Are we really…going to do this here?" The replica nodded once, lifting Asch's cover over his shoulders and onto the ground. It was going to get dirty but somehow he didn't mind. He wanted more of Luke. He moved his hands down the sides of the other's body, earning a soft groan. Soon Luke began to undo the shirt Asch wore under the cover that displayed the Oracle Knight's symbol, revealing the same body type as his which was normal for someone who had trained under a swordsman such as Van. Luke paused to admire him before continuing to undo the fasteners on his shirt. He then began to kiss Asch's chest; he wanted to hear those sounds escaping from his lips. As if on cue the general let out a loud moan, frowning. _He's going to pay for that_, thought Asch. The two seemed to find their way to a lone tree in the empty lot, soft moans escaping from both of their lips. Luke gently pushed Asch to the tree, skin pushed against skin. He began to trace his fingers on the other's stomach, earning more grunts. Soon Luke was working on Asch's pants. It looked like Asch was protesting but Luke wouldn't allow that. The two sunk down to the ground together, the younger redhead multitasking. He continued to kiss Asch while unfastening the top of his pants.

Luke could feel the heat radiating from his chest. He didn't know it but Asch's pheromones were quite powerful. He could feel Asch getting hard with each second he continued kissing his chest. His gloved fingers rolled over Asch's nipples which were getting hard as well.

"Stop playing with me…you dreck," said the bottom one, releasing his threat in a breathy moan. He smirked at the older one and stuck his hand inside of Asch's pants. Thankfully no one was around to hear the loud groan that escaped from the crimson haired man's lips. There was still that feeling of hotness on Luke's body as he pressed himself against the other redhead to further deepen his hand down Asch's pants and around his cock. He tilted his head back to let out a moan, further progressing Luke's actions to please the young soldier. He kissed him deeply as he caressed the tip of his member, earning a groan. It was surprising how good he was at this. Asch blushed as he opened his mouth, letting his tongue roam Luke's mouth. He continued to rub up and down Asch's cock before realizing that he too was getting hard from all of this. He instinctively moved his hand faster, Asch's breathing becoming more and more ragged with each passing minute. Soon Asch began to moan more frequently. He looked up into Luke's eyes.

"I-I think I'm going to…" he said quietly. Luke kissed him again.

"Go ahead," he whispered into his ear. Luke's hand made one final movement before he released himself, moaning. Luke slowly removed his hand from Asch's member, licking every last drop off of his hand. He grinned at Asch. The God General began to sit up when Luke pushed him back down. "It's not over yet, Asch." He continued to smile, beginning to undo his pants as well. He didn't push them down far, just enough so he could stick it out. He then hoisted up Asch's legs and slowly removed his boots, then his tights. He smiled down at him, though Asch looked a bit nervous. Soon the two had their lower halves exposed. His cock graced the only entrance available, next to his mouth.

"You stupid jackass," he whispered angrily through clenched teeth. This would be his first time. And it was with a man. But something in his mind told him it'd be okay. Soon Luke was pushing through the entrance as Asch let out a pained groan, wrapping his arms around Luke's neck to bring him closer. He kissed him roughly, shoving his tongue into his mouth. "You'll…pay for this…"

"How…am I going to do that?" he asked, a weak grin on his face as he pushed through. He could feel himself being squeezed by Asch as he continued to go in. It must have been painful for Asch but after watching him come he couldn't hold back anymore. He wanted to feel good and he wanted to please Asch at the same time. Luke had become less selfish since his haircut a few months back and it was apparent in the way he took things slowly. "I would have thought you'd be enjoying all of this…pleasure." He continued to move into Asch until he found a spot where he thought he'd be able to _really_ please his elder.

Asch groaned, pushing Luke's head closer to his mouth, taking one hand and roughly grabbing his hair while the other gripped his shoulder. He needed stability because the pain of Luke entering without any sort of lubrication was like he was on fire. He continued to kiss him, feeling Luke's hand going towards his cock again. Asch could feel the anger he had for everything that had happened today being replaced by the thought of pleasure and the stimulation he was receiving. Luke seemed to be liking this quite a bit; the moans coming from his mouth were louder than his own. Soon Asch found himself grinding his hips against Luke's and vice versa. There was no more pain anymore, seeing as how Luke was pumping himself in and out of Asch. He could feel his loins quivering, his body aching from everything that was going on. He could feel his member pounding as he continued to get harder. "F-Faster," he ordered, and Luke complied. He began to move quickly, almost too quickly. Asch began to rock back and forth as he felt the soft moans begging to come out of his lips again. He groaned, grinning as he felt Luke begin to give him small love bites on his neck. "S-So…how's it feel being inside me?"

"Amazing," the other one whispered, kissing his neck and biting it in the same spot. "Though I feel like I'm almost at my limit." He continued to move himself in and out of Asch, who continued to ride him. It was almost as if acting meanly towards his counterpart didn't matter at this time to the crimson headed male; instinct had completely taken over. Soon he could feel himself reaching his limit again.

"L-Luke I think I'm going to…c-come," he stuttered.

"Me…t-too," he said, kissing Asch. "Why don't we…do it together? W-We do other things together too, right?" Asch didn't admit it but he was right. Suddenly he felt something click down below and he released himself along with Luke, both crying out loudly and passionately. Luke fell onto Asch's chest, panting and sighing as he tried to catch his breath. Asch looked up at him, cracking a smile for the first time since they had met.

"Feh, stupid replica," he said with that goofy smile on his face. Luke sat up and frowned.

"After all I did for you? Just now?" he asked. "Jerk." Asch sat up to kiss him.

"That's my line."

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I had to write it. I just had to. Mostly for my friend but also for myself. Luke/Asch deserves more love.**

**Thanks for reading, hope you enjoyed it!  
><strong>


End file.
